


strawberry jam

by thepessimisticasshole



Series: about cherries [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My OC - Freeform, idk - Freeform, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternately titled: simon and cherry are troublemakers and baz has to parent two children, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry jam

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters (expect cherry) belong to rainbow rowell

there’s jam on the walls.

there’s jam actually _oozing_ down the walls- strawberry jam, judging by the smell. 

baz takes a deep breath- a very deep breath- and counts to ten. (it doesn’t help much.)

“cherry lynn snow-pitch.” 

“it was dad’s fault,” she says immediately. simon’s eyes widen.

“it was not!”

baz glares at them both. “cherry, snow-”

“we’re  _married_ , baz, you can’t call me that anymore-”

“ _snow_ ,” baz emphasizes, “there’s strawberry jam on the ceiling.” 

they both have identical guilty looks. 

“clean it up.”

they’re protesting almost before he can finish.

“it’s on the  _ceiling_ , father, i can’t  _reach_ -”

“it was _cherry’s_  fault, she-”

“the  _ceiling_ -”

“making a sandwhich, _i_ didn’t-”

“both of you.” baz’s voice is quiet, and dangerous. they both shut up. “clean up the jam.” 

simon sullenly gets to his feet and helps his daughter up. he opens his mouth, and baz holds up a finger.

“simon snow, if you don’t stop acting like a  _child_ , so help me-”

“it’s cherry’s fault,” mutters simon grumpily. cherry shoots him a betrayed look.

“i don’t care who’s fault it is,” says baz, his patience obviously strained. “there is strawberry jam on the  _ceiling_ , and it is dripping down our  _walls_ , onto our  _floors. Clean it up.”_

they clean it up. 

reluctantly. 


End file.
